Oscura tentación
by Lady of Cydonia
Summary: Viajar en el tiempo, sobrevivir y ocultar sus secretos ante un joven lord Voldemort era el menor de sus problemas. La chica también debía decidir de que lado estaba su corazón, si estaba con el petulante y apuesto Draco Malfoy, o con el oscuro y siniestro Tom Riddle. "-He visto tu corazón y es mio-"Dramione & Tommione.
1. Chapter 1

Hola! :D espero que les guste a historia, este será el primer capítulo de muchos más (espero) y bueno, no se... esto es lo que pasa cuando a uno le gusta el Dramione y el Tomione: surge una historia como esta xD

Si les gusta dejen un review, porfis :3 bye, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :)

Capítulo 1: Perdidos

Ella miro a ambos lados del extenso corredor para asegurarse de que este estuviera vacio, rápidamente se escondió detrás de una enorme estatua de un troll con aspecto de estar filosofando, a la vez que sacaba un objeto dorado desde dentro del mismo.

Había sido un milagro, cuando, el día anterior, después del banquete, Dumbledore, junto con la profesora McGonagall habían accedido a volver a prestarle el giratiempos.

Su horario de clases, para colmo de Harry y Ron volvía a ser igual de apretado que en tercer año.

Con delicadeza sacó el giratiempos de su bolso, tomándolo por su larga cadena dorada. De pronto, una mano surgió desde sus espaldas, arrebatándole el aparato de sus manos. Se giró, furiosa, solo para encontrarse a Malfoy observando el objeto con el ceño fruncido. Ni siquiera lo había escuchado acercarse.

-¿Que es esta cosa Granger?- ella estiro el brazo para arrebatárselo, y el chico, con una sonrisa de burla alejo el brazo lo más que pudo de ella.

-¡Dámelo Malfoy!

-¿O qué? ¿vas a llamar a Potty para que acuda a ayudarte?- él se echó a reír, y ella, aprovechando el momento de distracción del chico, se lanzó hacia adelante, tratando de quitarle el objeto, él, la sujeto por el hombro para que no se le acercara.

-¡Dámelo... hurón... estúpido...- se soltó de su agarre, y, con un movimiento rápido alcanzó tomar, con la punta de sus dedos la cadena dorada del giratiempo. Habría sacado su varita, que estaba en su bolso, pero de seguro Malfoy tendría la suya a mano.

Dio un tirón fuerte a la cadena, a la vez que Malfoy, sujetaba con ambas manos el aparato, produciendo así que la cadena se alargase considerablemente.

-Ah... ya veo- soltó el con ironía, a la vez que forcejeaba y se ponía la cadena alrededor de su cuello- es una especie de collar o amuleto ¿no es así? se parece a los que Lovegood...

-Cállate- ella lo empujó, quedando ambos dentro de la cadena. Lo habría hechizado en ese mismo momento si hubiera sido posible. Con una exclamación de triunfo logró arrebatarle el giratiempos a Malfoy, a la vez que el volvía a agarrarlo. Ambos dieron un fuerte tirón, haciendo que un sonoro _crack_ se oyera por todo el pasillo, Hermione miró el giratiempos, había aparecido una enorme raja en el lugar del reloj de arena, y esta seguía avanzando, por todas las partes visibles del aparato, como si fuera un vidrio cascado. El aparato vibraba y daba saltos en sus manos, la cadena disminuyo su tamaño, dejándolos inmóviles en menos de una fracción de segundo.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para dar un grito de molestia, todo a su alrededor empezó a girar violentamente, como si una fuerza invisible les diera vueltas una y otra vez, trato de afirmarse a algo, a lo que fuera, pero la única persona cerca era Malfoy, que miraba hacia uno y otro lado, asustado. Ella sabía bien lo que estaba pasando, el giratiempos había empezado a funcionar de forma descontrolada, miró el aparato, solo para ver como el pequeño reloj de arena, ya trisado daba vueltas una y otra vez, cada vez mas rápido. Draco abrió la boca y grito algo, aunque ella no podía escucharlo.

En sus manos el giratiempo ardía y de pronto, con una ultimo _Crack _se partió totalmente, lo siguiente que vio fue oscuridad, a la vez que sentía como caía, como ambos caían. Un grito salió de su garganta.

...

El sol le llegaba de peno en el rostro, ella se volteó, molesta, de seguro Lavender o Parvati habrían corrido las cortinas, dejando que la luz del sol entrase. Abrió sus ojos, solo para encontrarse contra el duro y polvoriento suelo. Se incorporó con extrema lentitud, a la vez que recordaba, con una punzada de preocupación en su estomago lo que había sucedido.

Mierda.

Miró a sus alrededor, Malfoy estaba tirado en el suelo, aparentemente dormido, con el cabello revuelto y cubierto de hojas secas, entre ellos estaba el giratiempos, roto, al igual que la cadena. Miró a su alrededor, definitivamente no estaban en la escuela, los árboles los rodeaban, demasiado separados y llenos de flores como para ser árboles del bosque prohibido.

Se puso de pie, tambaleante, a la vez que cogía su bolso. De verdad esperaba que solo hubieran retrocedido un par de horas, a lo máximo días, en el tiempo. Recogió los pedazos rotos del giratiempos, no sabía como iba a explicarle a Dumbledore lo sucedido.

Miro a Malfoy una vez más, todo eso era su culpa, ella solo había querido retroceder una hora el tiempo, para así poder asistir a la clase de Runas Antiguas... hasta que había aparecido Malfoy. Apretó los dientes, considerando la tentadora idea de dejarlo allí tirado y largarse al castillo (si es que estaban cerca) pero luego se lo pensó mejor.

No sabía en qué época estaban, aunque esperaba que solo fuera un par de días, pero aún así... ella no era tan cruel como para dejarlo solo, y menos en una (posible) época diferente. Se acercó con cautela, como si de una animal salvaje se tratase.

Apoyo la punta de sus dedos en el hombro del chico, meciéndolo, aunque estaba segura de que si Harry o Ron hubieran estado allí, lo hubieran despertado con una patada o un hechizo estúpido.

-Malfoy- lo meció un poco mas fuerte- ¡Malfoy!- el chico se incorporó casi de un salto, mirando desorientado hacia todos lados, hasta que finalmente dio con el rostro de la chica.

-¡Tú! ¿Qué mierda hiciste Granger?- miró a su alrededor.

-¿Que hice yo? ¡Fue tu culpa que el giratiempos se rompiera!

-¿Mi culpa?

-¡Sí! ¡si no me lo hubieras quitado, hurón estúpido, no estaríamos aquí!- el desvió la vista a los árboles, consciente de que parte de la culpa era suya.

-¡¿Y dónde estamos?!

-¡No lo sé! podríamos haber retrocedido días, meses, incluso años...- el chico palideció.

-Entonces... ¿estamos...

-Perdidos en el tiempo- susurró, ambos habían dejado de gritarse el uno al otro, sus voces ahora eran solo susurros. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, rogando mentalmente, a Merlín, a Circe que no hubieran retrocedido tanto en el tiempo.

Draco recogió su bolso y su varita.

-¿Y ahora qué?

-Tenemos que saber en qué época estamos- susurró, y el chico, para su sorpresa asintió.

Salieron de entre los árboles, apareciendo en un campo lleno de pasto y tierra lodosa, salieron a tientas de allí, llegando a una larga y polvorienta extensión de camino, a lo lejos, al norte se veía un conjunto de casas.

Caminaron en silencio por aquel camino, ella, pensando como haría para arreglar el giratiempos, y él, pensando en cómo lograría salir de aquella situación. No solo estaba perdido en el tiempo, si no que estaba perdido con Granger.

Llegaron al pequeño pueblo, el cuál inmediatamente reconocieron, era Hogsmeade. Ella no pudo evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en sus labios, reconoció a lo lejos las Tres escobas, el cabeza de puerco, HoneyDukes... todo estaba allí, no había ninguna diferencia. Caminaron hacia las tres escobas, e iban a entrar, cuándo, para la propia sorpresa de la chica, y del chico, este la tomo del brazo.

-Granger...

-¿Qué?

-Tienes que ver esto- en el suelo junto a un charco de lodo había una edición del profeta, en una esquina la fecha rezaba: " 09 de Septiembre, 1942" la chica palideció, a la vez que la realidad de la situación la golpeaba de pleno. Décadas, habían retrocedido décadas en el tiempo. No volvería a ver a Harry, a Ron, a nadie que hubiera conocido. Era como si toda su vida se hubiera perdido en el tiempo. Y así había sucedido.

Sintió una rabia ciega inundarla, a la vez que se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Eso no debía estar pasando, furiosa dio una patada al periódico, conteniendo las ganas de golpear el rostro del chico. Era la única persona de su época que quedaba, ambos se encontraban en la misma situación. Se miraron durante segundos, minutos, tristes, furiosos, ya no tenían ganas de gritarse el uno al otro, ni de mandarse un hechizo. No valía la pena.

Se quedaron en silencio. Entraron en la calidez de las Tres escobas y se sentaron, aún así, pese a lo sucedido se sentían extraños al estar juntos en una mesa, el recordó sus tardes allí con Crabbe y Goyle, y ella las con Harry y Ron, a la vez que una mujer madura, de rostro gentil y abundantes rizos se les acercaba, era la madre de Rosmerta.

-¿Ustedes no deberían estar en la escuela?- Hermione alzó la mirada y se forzó a sonreírle a la mujer, quien después de un rato les llevo dos cervezas de mantequilla.

Ninguno de los se atrevía a formular la pregunta, sabían que si salía de sus bocas, la horrible situación se convertiría en una realidad. Y en esos momentos en que ambos se debatían mentalmente, en que sus miradas dejaban de ser hostiles para convertirse en pura resignación se formó una especie de camaradería, una alianza, una que ambos ignoraban, pero que como una semilla crecía poco a poco. Después de todo estaban juntos en aquella situación. No tenían a nadie más.

-¿Que vamos a hacer ahora?- preguntó Draco, rato después.

Ella, en su mente había estado pensando en ello ¿Que iban a hacer ahora? había recordado todo lo que sabía de aquella época, la segunda guerra mundial... Dippet era el director de Hogwarts, Dumbledore era profesor... Tom Riddle estaba en Hogwarts. Ella bajo la vista, el asesino de cientos de personas estaba allí, dentro del castillo, se estremeció. Clavo su mirada en Draco.

-Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore... el podrá ayudarnos.

-¿Dumbledore?

-Si... no es el director en esta época, pero... creo que puede ayudarnos- el la miró por unos segundos, y finalmente, pese a la situación que estaban viviendo el esbozo una pequeña sonrisa, al menos la chica tenía un plan, y sinceramente esperaba que funcionara. Aunque no iba a mencionarlo en voz alta, eso nunca.


	2. Albus Dumbledore

Hola :3 volví xD espero les guste este capítulo, lamento el retraso u.u tratare de actualizar cada vez que pueda, y lo mejor de todo es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones, por lo que podrán verme actualizando más a menudo. ¿Y que creen? ¡estuve de cumpleaños! el sabado 22 xD

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2: Albus Dumbledore<p>

Se dejó caer sobre el polvoriento y pequeño banquillo, agotada, a la vez que tamborileaba sus dedos contra la ventana. Evitó lanzar una mirada enojada al camarote, donde, Draco aún estaba acostado, soltando murmullos enojados de vez en cuando, a la vez que jugueteaba con u varita (N/A eso sonó mal, muy mal xD)

Había sido una suerte que hubiera tenido un par de galeones en su bolso, lo mínimo para pagar una pequeña habitación en el cabeza de puerco, claro que el chico no había estado nada contento ni silencioso cuándo le habían dicho que tendría que compartir habitación. Había terminado con un dolor de cabeza, aguantando las ganas de lanzarle un hechizo.

Era una verdadera pena, más bien una desgracia para ella, que, la persona con la que se había visto perdida en el tiempo era Draco Malfoy, hubiera preferido a cualquiera, incluso a Cormac McGlaggen.

Dio un suspiro de frustración a la vez que miraba mas allá de la ventana, al cielo azul y despejado, pensando que en cualquier momento oiría un par de toques en la puerta y aparecería Dumbledore.

Le había mandado una carta cuándo habían estado en las tres escobas, y, la madre de Rosmerta, cortésmente le había prestado papel, pluma y tinta, por no mencionar la lechuza, claro.

Le había tomado menos de un par de minutos escribirle una carta muy convincente, pero que, en caso de que no llegara a las manos de Albus no revelaba nada que pudiera ponerlos a ella y Draco en peligro de ser descubiertos.

-¿Piensa venir siquiera?- ella miro con el ceo fruncido al rostro ceñudo del chico que se había asomado desde la parte superior del camarote.

-Claro que vendrá

-¿En serio?- alzó una ceja con ironía- ni siquiera respondió a tu "milagrosa" carta Granger

Ella soltó un bufido y se decidió a ignorarlo, pensando en cómo disfrutaría estando en cualquier lugar, cualquier otro lugar menos ese.

-¿Era aquí donde se reunían verdad?- ella ignoro el tono de desprecio en la voz del chico- ¿donde Potter se reunia con..."El ejercito de Dumbledore"?

El se apoyó sobre un codo, contemplándola en silencio, odiaba que lo ignoraran así, nadie nunca lo había ignorado, ni siquiera Potter había ignorado sus insultos.

Ni siquiera sabía por qué la molestaba de esa manera, ambos estaban juntos, en el pasado, probablemente atrapados por siempre. Otro chico en su lugar habria tratado de mantener una conversación racional o incluso llevarse bien. Y aunque por dentro una molesta voz que estaba seguro era su conciencia le susurrara que hiciera algo bueno por la chica, no podía hacerlo, inmediatamente tras sus parpados veía la marca tenebrosa, la marca del ser que mas despreciaba... y a la vez había admirado, una marca grabada en su antebrazo.

De pronto la respuesta había acudido a su mente. Claro, después de años y años de molestarla, que tuvieran que convivir juntos, sobrevivir juntos, e incluso apoyarse y ayudarse no iba a salvar a la chica de su comportamiento.

Miró a la chica en silencio durante unos segundos, la cuál pretendía ignorarle a la vez que de vez en cuando lanzaba alguna mirada furiosa en su dirección. Una sonrisa se extendió por el rostro del chico. Aunque no sabía muy bien por qué sonreía.

-Claro que no les salió nada bien ¿verdad? cuándo la querida maestra Umbride me asigno para la brigada inquisitorial yo...

-¿No puedes callarte de una vez?

-Pensé que estabas ignorándome Granger...-

-Estabas comportándote tan bien hurón... sabía que no duraría- el chico bajó la mirada con una punzada de culpa al recordal el maldito gira tiempos. Sintió la tentación de disculparse... e inmediatamente se corrigio. Un Malfoy no pedia disculpas, no podía pedir disculpas... por muy avergonzado que se sintiera.

Unos golpes suaves resonaron en la puerta, y ella, dio un suspiro de alivio, al menos no tendría que seguir conversando con aquel energúmeno.

Abrió la puerta, sintiendo como se le retorcía e estomago por los nervios. Allí, al otro lado estaba un mucho más Joven Dumbledore, su barba era más corta, y esta y su cabello, castaños. Los ojos azules la miraron con curiosidad y ella le hizo una seña para que entrase.

En menos de un minuto estaban los tres sentado, frente a frente.

-Y bien, señorita Granger... porque así firmó en su carta ¿Que es lo que usted y el señor...

-Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.

-...Malfoy tienen que decirme tan urgentemente?

-Bien, pues... vera...- se aclaro la garganta- sé que esto va a sonar estúpido, y es muy posible que no nos crea una palabra...pero...- miró a Draco, que al parecer había optado por la opción de dejarla hablar- yo... nosotros- clavo la vista en los ojos azules de Dumbledore- nosotros venimos del futuro.

Le explico con todo detalle como habían llegado allí, le mostró los pedazos rotos del gira tiempos, explicándole como es que este había llegado a su poder. Finalmente miro expectante al que en un futuro sería el director de Hogwarts, rogando interiormente que le hubiera creído aquella fantástica historia, que sonaba como una mentira incluso ante sus propios oídos.

Se quedaron así, en silencio, lo que para ella fue una eternidad, hasta que finalmente Dumbledore habló.

-Les creo- dijo al fin, ella soltó un suspiro de alivio, y los ojos azules los examinaron a ambos, como si viera mas allá de sus ojos- y... díganme ¿hay algo más que deban decirme sobre aquel futuro?

Ella se mordió el labio, sopesando en las posibilidades si decirle o no sobre el futuro, o más bien todo lo que Voldemort había hecho. La historia podía cambiar si se lo decía a Dumbledore, cambiar para bien.

De pronto, en su mente apareció la imagen de un Harry sonriente, sin cicatriz y junto a sus padres: Lily y James, se imagino a Sirius vivo, a un mundo mágico sin temor al solo nombre de un mago oscuro.

-Si la hay profesor- dijo después de unos segundos, lanzó una mirada a Draco, recordando el millar de veces en que Harry le había dichos us sospechas sobre el chico, todas las veces en que el ojiverde les había dicho a ella y Ron que estaba casi convencido de que Draco Malfoy era un mortifago. Ella nunca le había creido. Era una locura.

-¿Y que sería señorita Granger?

-Hay un chico de esta época- clavo sus ojos en los de Dumbledore- llamado Tom Riddle- fue visible ante sus ojos como Dumbledore se tensaba- el, con el correr de los años se transformara en el mago oscuro más poderoso que se halla visto en la historia-ni siquiera le lanzó una mirada al chico a su lado, las palabras habian salido de su boca, y de seguro, si Harry hubiera estado allí la habría reprendido por decir todo eso frente a un Malfoy- el mató a muchísimos magos y muggles de mi época...atormentó a la población mágica junto con su legión de seguidores, los mortifagos- bajó la vista, a la vez que notaba, frente a ella, como la expresión de Dumbledore se congelaba. Se preguntó, por momentos que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Dumbledore, hasta que de pronto sintió como este trataba de entrar en su mente.

Se tensó durante un par de segundos, hasta que finalmente dejó que este entrara a sus recuerdos. Necesitaba un aliado en esa época, y Dumbledore era el único a mano que podría ayudarla a ella y Draco.

La conversación entonces se baso durante largo rato en Tom Riddle, aunque estaba segura de que su futuro director tendría un millar de preguntas que hacerle.

-Um... este...¿profesor?

-Señorita Granger- este le dedico la misma sonrisa bonachona y afable de su vejez.

-Quería preguntarle si...no tenemos ningun lugar a donde ir y... me gustaria ingresar a Hogwarts

-¿Tan rápido de deshaces de mi Granger?- preguntó con fingido dolor, Dumbledore lo miró reprimiendo una sonrisa.

... nosotros- dijo recalcando la palabra a la vez que rodaba sus ojos, - somos extraños en este lugar, no tenemos donde vivir ni...

-Los comprendo- ambos chicos lo miraron- aunque hay algunos problemas.

-¿Qué clase de problemas?- preguntó Draco.

-Oh bueno, uno de ellos sería su parecido con su abuelo Abraxas señor Malfoy- Draco palideció aun más de lo que ya era.

-¿Mi... mi abuelo?- la idea no había pasado siquiera por su mente. De pronto recordó cuándo era un niño, y su abuelo, Abraxas Malfoy le sonreía y le contaba las historias de su juventud, recordó como su abuelo le daba enormes regalos y lo mimaba aun mas que su padre. Recordó el día en no volvió a ver a su abuelo. Recordó como su madre lo había llevado de la mano a su tumba, y recordó como había llorado ese día. Había sido solo un niño, y había perdido a su abuelo.

-Si señor Malfoy, su abuelo, ambos son muy parecidos a decir verdad- esbozo una sonrisa-ah, el gen Malfoy...

-¡Quiero verlo!- Hermione se atragantó.

-¿Verlo? ¡no puedes! si le revelas quien eres podrías...

-¡¿Que?!

-¡Asustarlo! ¡incluso podrías lograr la gran hazaña de que tu padre no nazca! ¡hurón retorcido!

-¡¿Ah ¿y entonces dices que debo ignorar a mi propio abuelo?!

-¡No, no digo eso! ¡solo digo que debes ser discreto!

-¡¿Discreto? ¡¿cómo se supone que sea discreto si ambos somos jodidamente parecidos?!-ella se quedó muda- ¿no tienes una respuesta come libros?- ella soltó un bufido, a la vez que Dumbledore los miraba a ambos con diversión.

-Bueno hay hechizos...- dijo el profesor, y con un movimientos de su varita el cabello del chico se volvió castaño, un castaño igual al de Hermione. El chico imitó una expresión horrorizada en su rostro, a la vez que Dumbledore devolvía su cabello a la normalidad-...o simplemente podrían inventar una buena historia, quiero decir, los Malfoy no son los únicos de cabello platinado y ojos grises.

Después de horas de ideas, discusiones y dudas, finalmente los tres habían podido inventar una historia suficientemente convincente (con ayuda de Dumbledore) para poder explicar quienes eran, de donde eran y cuál era su historia, aunque uno de los tres no estaba muy contento...

-¿Por qué tengo que ser mestizo?-Hermione arqueo las cejas, sorprendida de lo idiota que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre- ¿y por qué tenemos que fingir ser hermanos?

-Es la explicación más lógica señor Malfoy, ambos son hermanos, mestizos, sus padres murieron en un incendio, y no tienen ningún familiar que pueda cuidarlos, por lo que acudieron a mí, amigo de sus padres, por ayuda- Hermione asintió.

La chica miró de reojo a Draco, el cual estaba claramente molesto por la idea de hacerse pasar por mestizo y por su hermano.

-¿Y cuál se supone que sera mi apellido?- dijo enarcando el mí, ella rodo sus ojos, a la vez que en su mente lo comparaba con un niño malcriado.

-Bueno, se supone que es mestizo señor Malfoy, por lo que no creo que tenga ningún inconveniente en usar el apellido de la señorita Granger... su madre era una bruja y su padre un muggle...

El chico quiso protestar, sin embargo guardó silencio, sabía que no ganaría nada llevándole la contraria aquel par. Optó a la vez que recordaba la marca grabada a fuego en su antebrazo, una marca que debía ocultar aún en esa época.

De pronto recordó a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Snape, incluso a Filch.

Se preguntó si alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia e inmediatamente se corrigió, por supuesto que se habían dado cuenta, nadie podría olvidarse de él.

Todo era culpa de la sangre sucia... y de su giratiempos.

Apretó los dientes, repentinamente furioso, había estropeado todo: su vida, su futuro, (y dios no quisiera) su pasado. Todo por culpa de un poco de curiosidad...

En ese momento tomo una decisión, a la vez que la molesta imagen de Granger tratando de recuperar su giratiempos aparecía en su mente, perdidos en el tiempo o no (aunque fuera su culpa) no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil a la chica. Una sonrisa de lado se extendió por su rostro y ella le lanzó una mirada desconfiada.

Al menos molestar a Granger lo distraía de la horrible idea de quedarse atrapado en el pasado.

* * *

><p>Las respuestas a sus reviews! :D<p>

susan-black: Gracias! :3 fuiste el primer comentario :D me alegre de que te guste la historia y tratare de actualizar los mas pronto posible :) bye, cuidate.

maryn90: Hola :d me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y, en respuesta a tu comentario: si, en este primer capítulo Draco parece haber dejado de lado su actitud prepotente y malcriada... pero solo de momento xD y tiene sus razones para actuar de la manera que actuó, la primera es que el sabe, muy, muy dentro de si que es por su culpa que estan en el pasado, por lo que su mejor opción es quedarse calladito y tratar de que las cosas marchen bien, y la segunda razón, claro es, el shock por lo sucedido, ya que al igual que Hermione el también se ve arrancado de su propia realidad, y al igual que la misma no tiene ni idea de como haran para volver a sus epocas (si es que pueden xD no dire mas sobre ese tema, hay que seguir leyendo los siguientes capítulos para poder ver si volveran a su época o no) bueno, espero volver a leer algun review tuyo :D cuidate :)

sasuhita-itahina 100: Holaaa! :D aquí esta la conti xD

Chica Poltergeist: Hola! primero que todo quería decirte que amo tus dos fanfics: Poderoso Altivo e inmortal y Volver al comienzo. Aunque últimamente apenas he tenido tiempo para dejarte algún review u.u lo bueno es que ya casi salgo de vacaciones xD así que tendré mas tiempo para leer fanfics, comentar y seguir actualizando los mios (que no actualizo hace siglos...)

En respuesta a tu review: me alegra que te haya sorprendido la historia :) y si... la personalidad de Draco cambio un poco en este cap, ya que al parecer ya supero el shock del viaje en el tiempo... en pocas palabras se va a comportar como un idiota pero tambien dejara de ser un idiota (ni yo misma me entiendo xD) aunque la verdad he tenido que tener mucha paciencia con Draco, en este cap, y en el tercero... aunque ya quiero que empiezen los caps con la acción u.u

La verdad... yo tampoco se aún con quien se va a quedar Hermione, solo se una cosa (SPOILER: habrá segunda parte) TAN TAN TAN

Arysia: Hola, aquí está la continuación :D

Betting life: Hola, me alegra que te guste la historia, aquí está la continuación :D


	3. El sombrero seleccionador

Holaa, ahora si pude subir el cap xD quiero pedir disculpas, por qué, este capítulo ya había sido subido anteriormente, pero al parecer había un error ya que no se podía leer nada u.u

Quiero dar las gracias por comunicarme sobre este problema a: Strugberry; niaxxsomer; Schlaf Ruternless y a cinthia. Gracias, si no hubieran avisado posiblemente aún no me daría cuenta xD

Ojala les guste el cap, y si es así, dejen un review :3

* * *

><p>Capítulo 3: El sombrero seleccionador<p>

Los días habían pasado rápido, demasiado rápido.

Había sido un milagro que Dumbledore les hubiera conseguido unos cuantos galeones como para pasar un par de noches más en el cabeza de puerco. Y, Hermione había preferido no preguntar por el parecido entre el dueño de la posada y el que en un futuro sería el director de Hogwarts. Había cosas que era mejor no preguntar. Cosas que esperaba averiguar en un futuro.

Extrañamente, y para el desconcierto de la chica, Malfoy había estado sorprendentemente tranquilo, lo cual le daba mala espina, era la especie de tranquilidad que se avecinaba antes de una tormenta, ella lo sabía. Sabía que algo malvado estaba pasando por la rubia cabeza de aquel chico... pero decidió ignorarlo, tenía otras cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse.

A la mañana siguiente de la visita de Dumbledore una lechuza llego hasta su ventana, blanca, de enormes ojos color ámbar, sorprendentemente parecida a Hedwig, Hermione esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de nostalgia al recordar a la lechuza de su mejor amigo, y con delicadeza acaricio la cabecita del ave, la cual ululo graciosamente antes de echarse a volar, alejándose por los aires.

Ella sostuvo firmemente la carta entre sus manos, era de Dumbledore.

Leyó la carta rápidamente, Dumbledore le había prometido enviarle una lechuza apenas obtuviera la respuesta del director Dippet, sus ojos pasaron sobre cada una de las líneas de la pulcra y elegante caligrafía de Dumbledore, una sonrisa extendiéndose por su rostro,

Los habían aceptado, a ambos, en Hogwarts.

_...desde sus inicio el colegio a proporcionado a magos y brujas que lo necesiten, un fondo monetario necesario como para poder comprar en el callejón Diagon todos sus útiles escolares..._

Justo después de leer estas líneas dos lechuzas entraron por la aún abierta ventana, cada una cargando en su pata derecha una bolsita de cuero.

Ella miro a Malfoy quien le lanzó una mirada gélida del otro lado de la habitación, le entrego la carta y su respectiva bolsa.

-Tenemos que ir al callejón Diagon.

* * *

><p>La muralla de ladrillos se abrió frente a ellos, revelando el familiar y vibrante callejón Diagon. De pronto sintió como si Harry y Ron fueran a aparecer entre una multitud inexistente, llamándola a gritos, extendiendo sus brazos con sonrisas en su rostro, casi pudo ver a la señora y al señor Weasley entrando en la tienda de sortilegios de Fred y George... pero ellos no estaban allí.<p>

Unas cuantas personas caminaban de aquí a allá por el callejón, dirigiéndose a Gringotts, a donde Madame Malkin, o simplemente escabulléndose hasta el oscuro callejón Nocturn.

-Vale... ¿ a donde vamos ahora?- preguntó con amabilidad a Draco, quien la miro alzando una ceja, para finalmente irse directo a Flourish y Blotts, sin decirle nada. Ella se cruzó de brazos, a la vez que resignada pensaba en como aquel idiota seguía y seguiría siendo un presuntuoso arrogante, por más tiempo que estuvieran allí.

Miro durante unos segundos como la figura del chico se alejaba sin mirar atrás, hasta que finalmente, con un suspiro se dirigió a hacer sus propias compras. No le importaba a donde fuera aquel idiota, no era su obligación cuidar de él como si fuera un niño.

"-Aunque se comporta como uno- pensó- uno especialmente desagradable y arrogante"

Durante toda la tarde no volvió a cruzarse ni una sola vez con la rubia cabeza del chico, y no sabía bien si aquello le gustaba o no. No tenía ni idea de lo que podía hacer Malfoy, solo, rondando por el pasado.

Ella soltó un bufido. Malfoy estaba bien, no tenía por qué preocuparse. Lo más seguro es que ya hubiera comprado todo y se hubiera aparecido en el cabeza de puerco, sin siquiera avisarle, para luego encerrarse en la habitación e impedirle el paso.

Hasta la profesora Trewlawney hubiera estado convencida de semejante predicción, aun proviniendo de Hermione Granger.

Sabía que Draco Malfoy movería el infierno con tal de hacerla sufrir.

"-O al menos así era en nuestra época-" se dijo a sí misma, contempló durante un par de segundos las calles semivacías "ya de debe haberse ido" ella sabía bien que aquello era lo más probable. Draco Malfoy no era como los hombres caballerosos y educados que había visto en las viejas películas muggles, hombres galantes que siempre ofrecían su brazo a una tonta jovencita ruborizada, a la vez que decían: ¿Nos vamos?. Para irse a algún baile o a algún paseo romántico a la luz de la luna...

De pronto la imagen mental de Malfoy haciendo todas esas cosas la golpeo como una bola de demolición, a la vez que soltaba una sonora carcajada. Provocando que una anciana bruja la mirara alzando una ceja para luego irse en la dirección contraria, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, negativamente.

Ella dejo escapar un risita mas, a la vez que se mordía el labio. No, Draco Malfoy nunca sería un caballero...

De pronto se reprocho a si misma por pensar aquello. A ella no le importaba si Malfoy era un caballero o no, o si era romántico y caballeroso... aquello le importaba en lo mas mínimo... aunque estaba segura de que no lo era.

Paso unos momentos frente al emporio de la lechuza... e inmediatamente recordó a Hedwig, y por consiguiente a Harry. Lo extrañaba, y también a Ron, a Neville, Luna y Ginny... de pronto se sintió como una estúpida, si tan solo hubiera previsto que iba a viajar en el tiempo le hubiera entregado el estúpido giratiempos a Malfoy.

Quería volver a casa, a su época, quería abrir los ojos e imaginar que estaba de nuevo en la torre de Gryffindor, frente a la chimenea con Harry y Ron. Pero estaba en el pasado, atrapada en el pasado.

De pronto recordó a Croockshancks, tal como lo había dejado hace un par de días, durmiendo en su cama en la torre de Gryffindor, se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a acariciar su pelaje, a oír sus pequeños pasos corriendo detrás de ella. Se estremeció.

Sus amigos, sus profesores, Hogwarts, sus padres... todo había quedado en el futuro, todo había sido como un sueño, y la habían arrancado de él, le habían quitado su propia vida.

Iba a volver, decidió, a la vez que dejaba atrás la tienda de mascotas, iba a volver, costara lo que costara.

* * *

><p>Entró en la oscura estancia a paso rápido, maldiciendo por lo bajo la fría capa de fina lluvia que había empezado a caer con la rapidez de un pestañeo, odiaba aquel clima, odiaba aquellos días en que el viento era tan fuerte que le arrancaba las bufandas a los congestionados londinenses, odiaba la fría y constante lluvia que azotaba al país en aquel tiempo.<p>

Y solo era otoño. El invierno era peor.

Se metió las manos a los bolsillos, a la vez que agradecía para sus adentros que existiera una chimenea en aquel lugar, la cual lograba darle una sensación de calidez al ambiente.

Con un suspiro avanzó hacia una de las mesas, dispuesta a descansar un rato. De pronto una mano fuerte se cernió alrededor de su antebrazo, ella amortiguo un grito y se giró sorprendida, solo para encontrarse a Draco mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-Tú- soltó- ¿Qué crees que haces?

Ella se echó hacia atrás, a la vez que trataba de soltarse.

-Solo iba a sentarme- el rodo sus ojos.

-No me digas Granger, pensaba que ibas a hacer estallar el lugar- la miró fijamente, claramente exasperado, y con una meca de repulsión en su blanco rostro- ¿es que no recuerdas la orden que te dio Dumbledore, sangresucia? te dijo claramente debíamos permanecer juntos...

Ella se soltó de su agarre, mirándolo con furia, si las miradas mataran, pensó, en esos momentos Malfoy sería un montón de ceniza humeante.

-¿Y que querías que hiciera?- susurró, para que las demás personas en la estancia no los oyeran discutir- ¿qué te siguiera a todos lados como si fuera tu... tu... tu mascota?

El soltó una carcajada amarga.

-Definitivamente no me apetece para nada tener una sangresucia como mascota, un perro por otro lado...

La bofetada llego incluso antes de que él o ella se lo hubieran esperado, su mano había parecido volar sola en dirección a la mejilla del chico. Este la miró durante unos segundos, claramente sorprendido, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Ella contuvo el aliento, maldiciendo mentalmente lo que había pasado, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa, eso pareció enfurecerlo.

-¿Te divierto sangresucia?- ella sostuvo la mirada hasta finalmente solar una carcajada, había vuelto a golpearlo, tal como había hecho en tercer año. El chico la miró claramente enfurecido ¿cómo se atrevía a golpearlo? ¿cómo siquiera había dejado que aquella sangesucia pusiera sus manos sobre él? le picaba el lado del rostro donde había recibido el golpe. Frente a el la chica seguía riendo, entrecerró sus ojos y la arrastro hasta la puerta.

-¿Qué diablos te sucede Malfoy?- dijo frenando, no quería salir al exterior, no con un clima como ese.

-Vámonos

-No- se cruzó de brazos- no tengo por qué irme contigo- el la miró durante unos segundos antes de encogerse de hombros.

-Como quieras

El chico se volteó para abrir la puerta. Y ella se sorprendió de lo rápido en que la había dejado tranquila, primero estaba furioso, después tranquilo, luego furioso y ahora... ¿indiferente? tenía más emociones que una embarazada, pensó.

-¿Acaso eres Bipolar?- el chico no contestó, seguía dándole la espalda- ¿acaso estabas esperándome Malfoy?- él se quedo unos segundos en silencio para luego soltar una carcajada.

-¿Esperándote?-el chico se volteó, mirándola directamente a los ojos-¿a una sangresucia como tú?- una sonrisa irónica se extendió por su rostro- ¿qué esperabas Granger?

Ella sintió como se le enrojecían las mejillas de rabia y alzó la mano para volver a darle otra bofetada, pero él fue más rápido, detuvo su mano en el aire, mirándola con una especie de diversión y cansancio.

-No otra vez Granger- finalmente se volteó , tomo sus cosas y la dejo sola allí. Ella se quedo mirando la puerta durante unos segundos, preguntadose que demonios acababa de pasar. Pensó en sentarse beber algo caliente, pero la imagen de Malfoy no paraba de aparecer en su mente, por lo que con rapidez tomó sus cosas y con un bufido salió al frio aire exterior.

En un principio no lo vio, aunque luego vio la alta figura apoyada en una de las murallas de ladrillo, bajo el techo sobresaliente de la construcción. El la miraba enojado, sin embargo ella sonrió.

-Tenía razón Malfoy.

-¿En qué?- estaba molesto, eso se notaba kilometros- ¿es que doña perfecta nunca se cansa de tener la razón?

-Me estabas esperando

El no se molestó en negarlo.

-¿Y que si lo hacía? Dumbledore dijo...

-No conocía tu faceta amable Malfoy- él le ofreció el brazo para aparecerse, tal como horas antes lo había imaginado, ella pensó en lo irónico de la situación y reprimió una carcajada, lo que menos quería hacer era enfadarlo mas aún.

-Créeme Granger, esta no es mi faceta amable.

* * *

><p>El chico dejó a un lado el libro que había tomado de la sección prohibida, era tarde, y para su propia frustración sus ojos parecían cerrarse de cuando en cuando.<p>

Clavo la vista en el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea, lanzando chispas de cuando en cuando, como si estas bailaran de júbilo, brillando, burlándose de él. Tom Riddle entrecerró sus ojos, a la vez que el rostro del profesor Dumbledore acudía a su mente. Una imagen molesta para aquel joven.

Dumbledore no confiaba en el, lo vigilaba. Día y noche sentía la mirada fija del profesor sobre el... sin embargo en los últimos días había llegado a ser molesto, contestemente percibía a Dumbledore mirándolo, siempre comentándole cosas a los otros profesores, quienes, siempre habían visto en Tom un alumno inteligente, carismático... pero claramente brillante.

Tom sonrió.

Hacía años que se los había ganado. Sobre todo a Slughorn, después de todo, el le había hablado sobre los Horrocruxes.

* * *

><p>Hermione podía oír el sonido de las conversaciones, el sonido de la risa, el de los cubiertos... todo a través de la enormes puertas que se alzaban frente a ambos.<p>

Dio un largo suspiro. Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que ambos se habían visto atrapados en aquella época. Y ahora, pese a que ella había insistido a Dippet que la ceremonia se hiciera en la privacidad de su despacho, el sombrero seleccionador le otorgaría una casa a ambos, pero en frente de todo el alumnado.

Miró a su lado a Draco, el cual no estaba nada contento, había insistido en dejarse el cabello de su color natural, sin embargo había tenido que cambiar el color de sus ojos.

Hermione solo un bufido, al menos aquello era algo. Habían tenido una larga, muy larga discusión sobre ello. No habían hecho más que pelear a ratos desde que había empezado todo.

Frente a ellos la puertas se abrieron. Hermione tomo una gran bocanada de aire, nerviosa. Nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención, miro a su lado a Draco, casi esperando encontrarlo en su misma situación. Ambos cruzaron una breve mirada, y luego caminaron juntos, atravesando las puertas.

Caminaron juntos, atravesando el gran comedor. Hermione casi podía sentir las miradas, escrutándolos a ambos con curiosidad, todos estaban en silencio, aunque podía escuchar un breve murmullo aquí y allá a cada paso que daba.

Frente a ellos estaba el viejo banquillo, y sobre el estaba el sombrero seleccionador, una mujer que Hermione no conocía cumplía el rol de la profesora McGonagall.

-Draco Granger- dijo, en las mesas se desato una serie de murmullos, a su lado, pudo notar la tensión del chico, y, pese a la fría sonrisa en su rostro, ella sabía que estaba conteniendo el impulso de gritarle a todo el salón su verdadero nombre.

Al igual que en primer año, el sombrero dio su decisión final.

-¡Slytherin!- un coro de aplausos se alzó en aquella mesa, a la vez que la chica respiraba profundamente, sabía que, a los de Slytherin no les molestaba la presencia de mestizos.

Aunque claro, ellos no eran mestizos, solo fingirían serlo.

-Hermione Granger- dijo la mujer, todos se quedaron en silencio, y, armándose de valor avanzó con calma y se sentó en el banquillo, quedando de frente ante el alumnado, miró las mesas, buscando... y entonces lo vio, sus ojos oscuros la estudiaban desde la lejanía, Hermione apartó la mirada. y entonces la mujer puso el sombrero sobre su cabeza.

Ella solo confiaba que, el sombrero volvería a designarla a Gryffindor.

_-Tienes una misión-_ susurró el sombrero, ella era la única que podía escucharlo-_pero tienes dudas... Gryffindor debería ser tu destino, pero tu deber esta en Slytherin._

Hermione esperó un par de segundos, apretando con fuerza los puños..

-¡Slytherin!- gritó el sombrero, y los aplausos reanudaron. Ella solo quiso lanzar el estúpido sombrero como juguete para los escregutos explosivos de Hagrid.

Fingiendo una sonrisa se dirigió hacia la mesa de Slytherin, la mesa de las serpientes, y tomo asiento junto a Draco, el cual estaba claramente enfadado.

Contemplo las sonrisas y las miradas amistosas a su alrededor, era casi como estar en la mesa de Gryffindor, como en primer años... luego recordó que, e el futuro, la gran mayoría de ellos serían mortífagos.

A lo lejos volvió a ver a Tom Riddle, los miraba a ambos con una extraña expresión que le causo un escalofrío.

A su lado Draco se inclino para hablarle en secreto, su aliento rozándole la piel del cuello.

-No sé cómo pudiste engañar al sombrero para que dejara a una sangresucia como tú en Slytherin.

Contempló la enorme sonrisa cínica que el chico le dirigía, y luego, tomando con delicadeza el tenedor sin que nadie se diera cuenta, se lo clavo en la pierna.

Su gesto de dolor fue la cosa más dulce y satisfactoria que Hermione hubiera visto. Le sonrió en respuesta, después de todo, debían comportarse como hermanos.


End file.
